Vippit
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Vippits are a race of cephalopods native to the planet of Nal Hutta. Vippits resemble giant snails, with a large turquoise shell and a single multi-toed foot that leaves a trail of yellowish mucus as they move. The Species is capable of equally dividing their attention between two separate tasks by dedicating an eye atop long stalks to the subject at hand and can utilize both hemispheres of their brain both independently and simultaneously. The information then integrates into both halves of the brain as the Vippit sleeps. This singular ability, combined with their tendency to go for days without nourishment or rest makes them one of the hardest workers as well as quickest learners of all the beings in The Galactic Republic. Their massive shells are also an area of great interest. Vippits take great pride in the appearance of their shells and treat it as a status symbol amongst their kind. The Vippits polish their shells as a means of contact, and decorate the shells with viptiels- a native plant of their home world. Vippit Characteristics Personality: Vippits have an affinity for legal matters, and pay attention to detail. They can very easily get caught up in the tasks they are performing and work on them for days at a time. They are extremely loyal, and value the traditions of their culture. Physical Description: Vippits resemble gigantic snails. They have large, flat, turquoise shells on their backs that they often polish to a shine and decorate with a plant native to Nal Hutta known as the viptiel. Extending from their heads are two large, flexible eye stalks that they can use to focus on two tasks at the same time. A singular, large foot protrudes from the bottom of their shell that contains dozens of tiny toes that they use to propel themselves forward, leaving a trail of mucus where ever they go. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Vippit stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs about 135 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Vippits age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The barren, marshy world of Nal Hutta, located deep inside Hutt Space along The Mid Rim and Outer Rim border. '''Languages: Vippits speak Vippiti amongst their own, but are just as comfortable conversing in Basic or Huttese, and most all Vippits learn High Galactic in order to better interpret older legal documents more accurately. Example Names: Doolb Snoil, Groit Vip, Tonil Mou. Adventurers: '''The Vippits have an extremely good mind for matters of law and technicalities. Vippits almost always assume the role of lawyers or legal councilors as Nobles. They are very rarely seen acting as Soldiers, though some that work directly for the Hutts in “Creative book-keeping” may be Scoundrels. Vippit Species Traits Vippits share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Vippits receive a +4 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Dexterity. Though smart, Vippits are weak and slow. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Vippits have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Vippits have a base speed of 4 squares. * '''Shell: Vippits are protected by a large shell, which protects them from many attacks. Attacking a Vippit from the side allows them to treat their shell as Cover, while attacks from the rear allow them to treat their shell as Improved Cover. Attacks from the front receive no Cover bonus. ** A Vippit's Shell has a number of Hit Points equal to 5 x the Vippit's Character Level, and has a Damage Threshold equal to the Vippit's Fortitude Defense. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Vippits have a natural inclination toward law and bureaucracy, enjoying a passion for legalese. A Vippit with Knowledge (Bureaucracy) as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)) as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Vippits can speak, read, and write Vippit, as well as eithrt Basic or Huttese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Vippits